Save You
by AkatsukiNoSakuraH
Summary: When a small child with soft pink hair is left out in the snow, injured and starving, Jiraiya feels compelled to bring her home. What he did not know is that this small child would soon become apart of their family. Now, with 9 brothers and 1 sister, Sakura grows up to be a tough tomboy. Join her in her journey filled with hilarity, explosions, pranks, and pantsing the teachers.


It was a freezing, snowy day. The temperature was around -20°, and everyone was rushing to get home, all clothed in heavy coats and breathing on their gloved hands.

In the crowd was a man named Jiraiya, who had long white spiked hair and black eyes. He was rushing through the crowd when he stopped, a familiar scent wafting up through his nose. The scent of blood was permeating through the air, though no one else showed any sign that they smelled it as well. He followed the scent, but stopped harshly at the sight before him.

There, in an alley all the way at the end, was a little figure covered in snow. The figure's milky white skin barely stuck out from the snow's color, but all it had on was an oversized, black tee-shirt with short sleeves. He rushed over and saw that the figure was a little girl, who had soft pink hair. Her eyes were closed, and Jiraiya realized that she had bruises everywhere. He lifted her shirt and saw that she had been stabbed in the abdomen, the blood coating her light blue underwear.

He immediately picked the girl up in his arms bridal-style, and rushed home, holding the freezing girl close to him in hopes of warming her up a little. She was too skinny, and looked like she hadn't been fed in weeks. She looked too fragile, and Jiraiya wondered what kind of person would hurt the angelic looking girl.

He burst through the door, effectively gaining the attention of everyone inside. "Tsunade!" He called out in a panicked voice. The blonde rushed over immediately and her eyes widened at the girl in his arms. She took her from his arms and called for everyone to move, rushing her into the living room and laying her on the couch, not caring that the blood could seep through the fabric.

"Get me the medical kit, now!" She exclaimed. "Jiraiya, warm water! Shizune, blankets!" She looked at the frightened little ones also in the room. "Please remain quiet." She said in a soft voice, recieving nods in reply.

When the supplies were returned, she asked Jirayia what had happened and he told her while she cleaned up the girl. She lifted her shirt and stitched up the deep wound, noticing the bruises and scratches covering the girl, as well as how her bones stuck out from her skin. She couldn't have been older than 6, and she looked like she had been to hell and back. Her pink hair looked like it had been chopped off carelessly, messy and barely touching her shoulders.

After she was finished treating her, she wiped off the blood and wrapped her up in blankets, before holding her close in hopes of warming her up faster. She ordered the others to crank up the heating as high as it would go.

When things were a little calmer, one of the kids walked up slowly.

"Is the pretty girl gonna be okay?" He asked softly. He had black spiky hair and an onyx-colored eye, his left eye being covered with an eyepatch.

"If she gets warmed up soon, she should be fine." Tsunade said. "I can't believe anyone would do this to a defenseless child." She muttered in an angry voice.

"What happened to her?" Another child spoke up. He had light blue skin and dark blue hair spiked in the style of a shark fin. There were 10 children in total, and she assumed they would all have their own questions.

"I have no idea." Tsunade said sadly. "She was lucky. If she had been injured just slightly to the left, she would've died instantly." She gently moved the girl's hair out of her face. "She's a strong girl. Most kids wouldn't have survived half of what she just endured."

"Will she be staying here?" The other little girl asked, a hopeful tone laced into her voice. She had blue hair and amber eyes. Tsunade looked into her eyes and saw hope and curiosity flooding her eyes.

"If she wishes, then she shall." Jiraiya said. The girl smiled in relief and happiness.

Shizune walked over with a thermometer and stuck it in the girl's mouth. When she pulled it out she sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Her body temperature is rising steadily."

"Good." Tsunade said. "She should wake up in about an hour, at the most. And when she does, we need to have food for her to eat."

"Would you 10 mind keeping her company while we go cook dinner?" Jiraiya asked.

They nodded, and the adults left. The 10 children looked at the girl, who had a peaceful expression on her face. They were all around the age of 8, with some being younger and some being older, but none of them were older than 10.

Tobi (the one with one eye) and Deidara (a boy with long blond hair and blue eyes) were 7 years old. Itachi (a boy with long black hair and onyx eyes), Sasori (a boy with red hair and brown eyes), and Hidan (a boy with silver hair and magenta eyes) were all 8. Zetsu (a boy with green hair and yellow eyes with half of his skin white and the other half black), Kakuzu (a boy with brown hair and eyes that had red sclera & green irises), and Kisame (the boy with blue skin & hair) were all 9, while Pein (a boy with orange spiky hair and purple ringed eyes) and Konan (the girl with blue hair and amber eyes) were 10 years old.

"She's so pretty." Tobi cooed.

"She's really skinny." Sasori commented, a bit sad.

"I wonder when she ate last." Pein said.

"Probably a couple weeks ago." Konan replied.

"Why does she have so many bruises, un?" Deidara asked, his eyes filling with sadness.

"Maybe her parents hit her?" Kakuzu questioned.

"So her parents stabbed her as well? That's horrible." Zetsu said.

"It's a possibility." Itachi commented.

"She must be really hungry." Kisame said.

"Isn't it fucking snowing outside?" Hidan asked. Even though he was only 8, he had the mouth of a sailor, which always amused everyone else.

"Yeah it is. I wonder how she lasted out there." Sasori added.

"I hope she stays here." Konan said. The others smiled a bit at the thought.

They chatted a bit to each other, sitting on the floor next to the couch, their bodies positioned toward the couch.

"She really is pretty, un." Deidara said after a while, earning nods in agreement.

"She'll probably be gorgeous once she gets fed properly, dressed properly and given a bath to wash off that blood." Pein said.

They nodded in agreement once more.

"She's waking up!" Tobi exclaimed.

They all stood and watched her with tilted heads and curious heads. The pink haired angel twitched slightly, her eyes fluttering open slowly.

Mentally, they were all wondering what color her eyes would be. Would they be blue? Or green? Or brown? Or red? Or maybe an unusual color like Hidan's?

When her eyes were fully open, they were floored. Her eyes weren't just green. They were a beautiful emerald color that they had never seen before.

She blinked a couple times, getting her eyes used to the lighting, before she looked around, her eyes catching onto the others.

"How are you feeling, un?" Deidara asked softly.

"..." She shivered. "I'm cold. Is that a feeling?" She asked softly after a minute.

They smirked in amusement. The girl grasped onto the blankets around her and pulled tighter, moving them with her as she slowly sat up. A sharp feeling shook her and she grunted in pain.

"Try not to move too much. The stitching might come undone." Kakuzu said.

She nodded in understanding, moving a bit more carefully and positioning herself to sit cross-legged.

"Where...am I?" She asked a bit louder than the first time.

"You're safe." Jiraiya said, coming into the room. "This is our house." He walked into her line of vision and smiled softly at her. "What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno." She said.

"That's a pretty name. Are you hungry? Dinner is almost ready."

As if to answer him for her, a loud grumbling sound echoed from her stomach. She blushed in embarrassment, hearing the others laugh softly.

"Yes." She answered.

"Good." Jiraiya said. "Now I'm sure you're starving."

Tsunade walked in the room with a bowl that had steam rising off of it. She smiled at Sakura, handing her the bowl. "It's Ramen. I hope you like it."

Sakura smiled brightly at Tsunade, which was so cute that Tsunade had to smile brighter. "Arigatou!" Sakura cooed. "Itadakimasu!" She cheered, clapping her hands together before digging into her food.

The other kids had a happiness fill them at her adorable stature and her smile. They watched her eat for a couple minutes, before Tsunade brought in their dinner.

"We'll all eat in here tonight." She said.

She turned the TV on, and everyone sat down somewhere to watch.

After a while, Tobi turned to Sakura, him being on the same couch as her and being the closest to her. "Are you gonna stay with us, Sakura-chan?"

"..." Sakura looked at him in shock.

"You may stay with us, if you'd like." Tsunade said.

"...yes please." She said.

Everyone smiled.


End file.
